In Time
by StarrySea
Summary: A collection of 5 short "Percabeth moments" the last one being the longest. Capture the flag, a walk on the beach, campfire, Percy's disappearance... Written in a vague form of third person READ/REVIEW!


In Time

**A/N**: **I really don't like the title for this story, even though I came up with it. I don't think it fits the story well. Anyway. **

**Read **

**Review. **

**I don't own these awesome characters **

_**August 19**_

_**12:17pm**_

Two forms are silhouetted on the beach. Hands pressed together, fingers intertwined. The girl's blonde hair blows about in the breeze and she laughs. Her other hand motions as she speaks, like she is explaining something. Then the boy squeezes her hand and replies. Then she cracks up again.

A conch horn sounds across the camp and they stop. The girl starts to pull away then twirls back around and hugs the boy before running back toward the green. The boy smiles and waves. Clearly in no hurry to get off the beach. He stares after the girl.

A shout sounds:

"Come on Seaweed Brain lunch won't come to you!"

He takes off in the direction of the voice, grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**August 20**_

_**8:30pm**_

The campfire blazes, at least fifteen feet high. The campers scream songs at the top of their lungs.

"I am my own great great great grandfather."

Two campers hold hands as they sing. The boy laughs at something. And the girl slaps him playfully. He folds his arms and looks away before getting tackled with a hug from the girl.

They both smile. The campfire goes on. Other campers pretend not to stare. But those two don't notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**August 26**_

_**6:30 pm**_

The camp divides in half as the teams assemble.

A silver flag with an owl is held aloft of one side of the pavilion. A loud chorus of yells arises as a red flag sporting a boar is raised on the other.

The armour-clad campers run toward the woods. A boy with dark hair and green eyes runs along side a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes at the head of the first group.

The flag is set atop Zeus's Fist, and the captains give team positions. At last the game begins.

"Don't do anything stupid Seaweed Brain." The girl says.

"You too, Wise Girl."

"As if." She smirks.

They kiss, before the girl vanishes and the boy uncaps a lethal pen.

Two figures sprint back towards the creek the silver flag in hand. A girl with brown hair in a boars head helm and a tall boy. Across the water three run toward the creek holding the red flag aloft. An invisible force slams into the girl in the boars helm, knocking the flag to the ground. A boy with green eyes leaps from the shadows and engages her companion in combat.

The red flag is splashed across the creek. It shimmers and turns to gold. The blue team surrounds the carriers and lifts them onto their shoulders, cheering.

"Not bad." A girl holding a Yankees cap appears next to a green eyed boy.

"You did good."

"Athena always has a plan."

And they hug, smiles on their faces.

_**That December**_

_**8:30 am**_

The crowd of campers forms lines and walks toward the dining pavilion. The head of the Athena cabin looks worried. She continues to look back toward the other cabins. Something isn't right.

Soon she ducks away from her line and weaves her way back toward the cabins. She runs, blonde hair flying until she reaches cabin three.

"Percy." she calls, knocking on the door.

"Percy!"

No one comes. Nothing happens. A worried look crosses her face.

She knocks again. Then closes her eyes and grabs the brass knob.

The door opens. The cabin is silent. The cabin is empty. Every bunk made. Pictures cover the wall next to the first one; a backpack sits on the floor. Someone was here that isn't here any longer.

The girl opens a drawer. She's looking for something. Something that can't be found. She turns and runs from the cabin.

The sword arena is empty when the grey eyed girl bursts in, it has been all morning. She is out of breath. She stares in disbelief and shakes her head.

"No." She mutters. The girl runs from the arena.

She sprints to the beach. The waves lap against the shore, the sand blows around in the gentle morning breeze.

Tears glisten in her eyes as she walks the dunes. Not a footprint. Not a sound.

She reaches the end of the beach. No one is here. No one was here. No one at all.

She turns and runs back. Stumbling over sand hills, tears steaming down. She runs.

The dining pavilion is full of people. She runs in and stops, out of breath, bent over.

The centaur stops speaking. All the campers turn their heads. She scans the room, eyes wide. Her eyes stop on an empty table that shouldn't be like that. She walks to it, sits and sobs. Tears coming freely with nothing else to do. She sobs.

"Whats wrong, Annabeth?"

She stares into the speakers sympathetic eyes. The eyes of a teacher.

"It's P- Percy." she manages. "H- he's gone."

And she buries her head in her arms and sobs.

_**December**_

The girl with tired grey eyes, the one that stands on the beach all night. The one that can't cry anymore because she has so much. The one with a tearstained face and a broken heart. The one who doenst speak because she doesn't know what to say. The one in shock, the one who searches tirelessly for the lost one.

That is the girl who fell in love.

The girl who lost her heart to the son of the sea god, on August 18.

That is Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: Please review! I beg of you! Please please please! **

**I will reply to any and all reviews!**

**If you have questions comments critiques anything, if you just wanna say "Hi!" please do heck I don't care!**

**even if its pointless! Please Review!**


End file.
